


It’s Gonna Be Alright

by laoloutus



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon Rewrite, Crying, Fuck Canon, I don’t know how ao3 works, It was just supposed to be a scene swap but I got carried away, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shadowy gets a better demise, Spoilers, There’s gonna be a second chapter, everyone cries a bit at some point
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-21 02:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20686277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laoloutus/pseuds/laoloutus
Summary: KO finds and old cassette that might bring Professor Venomous back





	It’s Gonna Be Alright

**Author's Note:**

> (This fic takes place if KO and TKO became whole before Shadowy is defeated and Boxman, the boxbots and Dendy don’t get thrown into the sun. I know that this isn’t even close to what happened, but this scenario wouldn’t even be possible if it was like the show. Frick canon.)

“Welp, we’re screwed” KO thought to himself. Right after he finally accepted TKO as himself, Shadowy Venomous went berserk and began to use the power he got from the glorb tree. He started to attack people that didn’t even dare to go near him. To top it off, it looked like he was enjoying hurting others. KO kept thinking to himself that something about this seemed off. Venomous would never do this. I mean, he is a villain, but he isn’t a monster, right? Wait, there was the trap, but nonetheless, KO needed to do something to stop him. He just needed to know how. How could Shadowy be stopped. It was like PV wasn’t even there anymore. Plus everything was being destroyed. Everything seemed hopeless. 

Hang on; didn’t TKO get weakened when he remembered one of his repressed memories? Maybe he could find something Venomous repressed. He does keep his old identity and past pretty hidden from the public. (and probably from himself, too) Perhaps he has something that he kept since POINT that could bring him out? It seemed unlikely, but it might be the only way to get him back. KO decided to run into Boxmore and find something that could save him.

When KO made a mad dash to the building, someone called out his name. “KO! Where are you going?” He didn’t know who said it, but it was probably one of his friends or his mom. Or maybe all of them said it. There was no time to check. “I have to do something!” KO shouted back without stopping or even looking back. Thankfully, Venomous’s old room was close to the front of the building and the that part of the establishment was in shambles. KO hopped over the rubble and searched the room for anything that could bring him back. He explored every nook & cranny while hearing all of the faint screaming and fighting and chaos in the background. KO checked the last place; Ven’s old work desk. He checked the drawers hoping so hard that his head started to hurt. There had to be something, that Ven repressed. There had to be. The right after he said that to himself, he found it.

KO found an old cassette player that looked like it hasn’t been used for a while. It was covered in dust and it had POINT stickers that were peeling off. Inside the player was an old tape that didn’t have a title written on it. KO knew this had to be it. He rushed back into the scene and walked into his friends and parents giving Shadowy everything they’ve got. But it wasn’t enough. They all ended up getting knocked back and knocked out. Shadowy started to laugh maniacally and became prideful of hurting them. KO was struck with so much fear that it felt like he couldn’t move, but he had to! KO wiped the tears from his eyes, called Shadowy’s name, told him that this ends now, and he pressed the play button on the cassette.

“Come on, Laser! This will help you sooner or later, I promise!” The tape had a recording of KO’s mom talking to Laserblast. It was a bit awkward between KO and Shadowy at first, but then Shadowy’s confused expression became troubled as he started to remember the moment she recorded that. 6-11 years ago, Silverspark had to go to a mission without most of the team, including Laser. At the time felt self-conscious with himself again and he wanted her to stay, but she had to go. Thankfully, Sparks has an idea; she recorded herself singing a song to Laser about calming down & how everything was going to be alright. KO recognized this song; his mom sang that to him at some point too. Shadowy also recognized the song; he started to grip the sides of his head and started to whimper in pain.

It’s working! Shadowy Venomous was falling apart!

But it wasn’t over yet! Shadowy snapped back in control and went back to blasting everyone. KO raised the volume and started to follow him. After a while, all the sounds of agony and wailing were drowned out by this one recording. Every time Shadowy was weakened by it, he made horrific cries of pain and started to look more and more like Venomous; his skin was getting its hue back and his hair straightened a bit. He even started to tell himself to stop. But despite everything, Shadowy kept bouncing back and was becoming more violent than he was when he started. After the last background character was shot, there were only three people that weren’t hit yet: KO, Lord Boxman and Fink. Fink was the only person that could dodge Shadowy’s attacks, while Boxman was just watching in fear as his partner hurt everyone, including the only people he cared about. 

Eventually, Shadowy cornered KO, Box and Fink together. After Shadowy was weakened by the song on the cassette again, he saw how distressed Box and Fink were. They looked like they were about to beg him to not do this anymore. He looked sympathetically at them for a second, but his expression became bitter; he raised his arm torwards them and started charging his strongest attack yet. KO raised the cassette again and maxed out the volume. The verse playing was actually very fitting for the moment:  
_ I know it’s a lot when you fall apart,_  
but you’re still good inside  
Just remember these steps  
take a nice deep breath!  
It’s gonna be alright! 

KO started to lose all of his hope. Box held the kids close to him, Fink hugged Box tight & KO curled himself up under him. They were all ready for the worst. But Venomous wasn’t; at the last second he realized he became so desperate for power that he was about to lose him family forever. He already broke on family apart, he didn’t want to do that again. 

Before the final blow hit them, Venomous grabbed the arm that was charging and he faced it towards his chest. He closed his eyes tight and prepared for the final blow. His voice became disoriented and mumbled to himself what he was doing. He shrieked at himself to stop, but then he was hit. He was electrocuted with his own power and lost his consciousness after it stopped. He also ended up falling to the ground on his side and cracked the pavement below him. It took a minute for KO, Box and Fink to realize what just happened (or for them to even realize they didn’t get hurt). Even after they found out they were alive and well, they didn’t know what Ven just did. 

“Professor?” KO quietly called out, unsure if he was even around anymore.


End file.
